


Of Vacations and Love Confessions

by darktensh17



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Awkwardness, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Richass Week 2015, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slow progression of Richard and Asbel admitting their love for each other during vaccation. Written for Richass week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Wind and Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbetad/edited. Sorry n advance for any errors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow rose - friendship, joy, warmth (bonus word travel).

Richard closed his eyes as he let the feel of the wind and the occasional salty spray from the ocean wash over. It had been too long since he had enjoyed the freedom of traveling by ship, and not just the ferry ride to get from Barona to Lhant. Not since they had returned after dealing with the problems on Fodra and defeating the Fodra Queen two years ago. Since then he had been focusing on running Windor and continuing to repair the damages he had wrought while merged with Lambda. He still believed he could never truly make up for everything that had happened, but everyone insisted on assuring him that he had done more than enough. 

Sighing to himself, Richard tried to dispel such dark thoughts, the entire purpose of this trip after all was to forget his troubles and just enough himself. This voyage to the Beach Resort was meant to be relaxing as well as allowing him to enjoy some time with some old friends. 

A smile tugged at Richard’s at the thought of his friends, it really would be good to see everyone again, especially Asbel. The redhead would always hold a special place in Richard’s heart, just as Richard knew he held a special place in Asbel’s heart, though he doubted in the same way. Still, Asbel’s friendship was worth more than anything in the world, in both worlds even, it was what had saved Richard from not only Lambda’s anger and hatred but his own as well. 

Shaking his head to once again banish any unhappy thoughts, Richard turned his back on the view and came practically face to face with Asbel. He hadn’t even heard the other man coming up behind him. 

“A-Asbel.” Richard greeted, fighting back a blush as he stared into Asbel’s mismatched eyes. He hadn’t realized it but during the last two years Asbel had caught up to him in height. “I didn’t hear you coming over.”

Asbel grinned sheepishly, thankfully seeming to have not noticed Richard’s reddened cheeks, or attributing them to being outside. “Sorry about that Richard, I just came out to tell you that they’re serving dinner. It’ll be our last one out at sea.” He added with small laugh. “I like traveling by boat but it’s nice when your meal doesn’t try to escape you every chance it gets.”

“I think that’s just you, my dinner usually seems fairly content to stay and be eaten.” Richard joked, smiling as Asbel’s cheeks lit up in embarrassment. 

“Well we can’t all be as graceful as you are.” He said in an indignant huff, his tone belaying that he was merely joking. “Or as perfect in general.” The last part was mumbled and Richard wasn’t sure that he’d heard right.

Believing that he’d just imagined the words, Richard wrapped an arm around Asbel’s shoulders and led his friend down to where they took their meals. “We mustn’t keep our dinners or Sophie waiting, we wouldn’t want to disappoint her by not giving her the opportunity to find amusement in your torture.” As they walked Richard allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Asbel so close, tucking the memory deep inside himself to treasure on those nights were he felt isolated and alone.

-

Much later, after everyone but the night crew was asleep, Richard found himself wandering the halls of the ship before making his way up to the deck one again. His nightmares had disturbed his sleep as they so often did. Tonight it was one of the more rare nightmares about his uncle’s betrayal and his father’s murder. While rarer than the ones about his actions under Lambda’s influence, the nightmare’s about that day left him with a hollow ache in his gut. He had never allowed himself to truly grieve for his father, and even when he’d been allowed the time he found he hadn’t been able to. 

Walking back to the bow of the ship with only the stars as his guide, Richard grasped the railing there tightly, allowing the cool night breeze to push away his pain and to just lose himself in the sensation. No more dark thoughts, he promised himself once again, this vacation was supposed to help relieve him of all of his stress and emotions. 

He became so lost in trying to lose himself in the present that he didn’t hear Asbel walk up behind him until the other man said his name. Startled he nearly took a dive overboard if not for Asbel’s arms coming around his waist to steady him.

“Richard, are you alright?” Asbel was so close that Richard felt his breath against his ear as he spoke. It momentarily took his breath away and he said nothing as Asbel pulled him back from the bow, turning him to look him over. “You weren’t in your room and I was worried. I’m sorry if I startled you, I definitely didn’t mean to make you almost fall.” 

“I’m alright; I just needed some fresh air.” Richard assured him, noticing that Asbel hadn’t pulled away his hands were still loosely holding on to Richard’s arms from when he’d turned him around. “I know that my jokes can be a little lame but really Asbel, it’s no reason to try and make me throw myself overboard.” Putting up an amused front was easier than trying to get his heart and feelings under control. At least if Asbel focused on that then he wouldn’t notice the way Richard was practically trembling in his grip and not entirely from the cold he was starting to finally register. 

Asbel’s worried expression did not lighten; instead he seemed to pull Richard closer to him, his arms tightening around the blond’s shoulders. “Richard, if there’s anything bothering you, I’m here for you no matter what.” Asbel told him, voice soft. “Not only as your knight but as your friend as well; your burdens are my burdens.”

Richard fought back the rush of emotion that welled inside him at Asbel’s words knowing without any doubts how true they were. “I know Asbel, and I appreciate it, sometime though there are things we have to deal with ourselves.”

Asbel’s arms tightened around further as he hugged Richard fully unknowingly warming Richard within his heart as well as physically. “Even when you think that you have to face something alone I’ll still be here.” 

For once Richard allowed himself to give into the need for comfort and returned Asbel’s hug. “Thank you my friend.” For the first time in a long while Richard felt at peace with himself.


	2. Of Trees and Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink rose - appreciation, gratitude, admiration (bonus word present).

Being on vacation was an odd experience for Richard. There were no expectations or work waiting for him when he got up in the morning. The first day of his vacation at the Beach Resort, Richard had gotten up, dressed and left his room in preparation of dealing with the day’s paperwork and any audiences he had for that day. It wasn’t until he’d been half way down the hallway his room was located on that he realized he was not in Barona Castle. There had been a moment of disorientation before he’d realized just where he was and managed to calm his racing mind.

Three days later and Richard was starting to enjoy sleeping in with no concerns on his mind other than what he and his friends would be doing that day. Privately he that perhaps he could strength a half our extra sleeping time into his schedule when he returned to Barona; it did wonders for his body and mind. Maybe he would even make it a royal decree if anyone protested.

Chuckling at the thought, Richard stretched and made his way out of bed, dressing for the day’s activities. They planned on spending it walking around the area surrounding the Resort. He hesitated on bringing his rapier, wondering if they would run into any enemies over the course of the day. If anything did arise he could always fall back on his artes, it wouldn’t be ideal, but with the size of their group any creatures that posed a threat would likely be dealt with quickly.

As he made his way out of his room Richard could hear the others chatting away in the lobby, it seemed only himself and Pascal had not yet arrived. Smiling at everyone in greeting, Richard went over to Malik and began to talk about the day’s plans, going over emergency plans in the event that something went wrong.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Asbel fuss over Sophie, even though she now appeared the same physical age as the rest of them. Fatherhood treated Asbel well, and Richard had no doubt when he and Cheria eventually settled down and had little ones of their own he would be a doting father to them.

The thoughts caused a twinge in Richard’s chest but he ignored it, knowing that it was how things would be. Someday he to would have to take a wife and sire an heir, even though he had no inclination towards women. They were not children anymore and they all had their duties to attend to. Richard held on to the knowledge that even when the time came he could still count Asbel as his dearest friend, it was enough for now.

When Pascal finally joined they were off, drinks and a bag with all the things one could need for a picnic already packed and ready to go. Inside Richard’s own pack nestled near the bottom was a small wrapped package, one he intended to give to Asbel if he could get the man alone long enough, or work up the courage to.

-

“Guys I found the perfect spot! Sofie has even confirmed it!” Pascal cried, running down a gently slopped hill toward them. “It looks over the ocean, and has all these trees and it’s perfect!”

Coming up beside her, Sophie nodded eagerly. “Everyone will love it. There are even apple trees not far away full of apples.”

Richard chuckled at the eagerness, turning to the others. There was no better time then this.“I think that means it’s time for lunch then.” He glanced quickly at Asbel, but kept his attention on the rest of the group. “Why don’t Asbel and I go and collect some of those apples while everyone sets up? That way we can make sure the area is safe to.”

Cheria looked like she wanted to protest, but Sophia already had a hold of her arm and was leading her up the hill, Pascal running along close behind. Hubert gave Richard a suspicious look but concede to follow Malik when the other man began to talk about needing to protect the ladies.

Left alone with Asbel, Richard turned to face him with what he hoped was a calm smile. “Shall we go then?”

“Sure.”

They walked in silence for the most part, each keeping an eye out for anything that could be deemed dangerous but the area remained peaceful. Eventually they arrived at a small orchard of apples and Richard slid his pack off to be used as a bag for the apples. As he did the wrapped gift caught his attention; pulling it out he turned to Asbel, squaring his shoulders and pulling upon three years of political visage.

“Asbel, would you come here for a moment please?” Richard kept his voice cool and composed falling behind the face of the king to keep his courage up. He felt like a fool doing it, something so small as giving a gift should not be so difficult.

“Sure Richard, was it?” Without second thought, Asbel came over, tilting his head as he looked Richard over. “Is something wrong?”

Richard shook his head, and quickly held out the small wrapped package. “I wished to give this to you. You have been my loyal knight and my best friend since we were children. Even though we spent so many years apart, and I did things that I can never make up for, you are still here at my side.”

Asbel blinked in surprise, hesitantly reaching forward to take he offered gift. “Richard, you don’t have to give me anything to say thank you. I’m at your side because I want to be there, as your knight and your… friend.” There was the barest of hesitations as Asbel said the word friend, but Richard didn’t look too deeply into it. He watched as Asbel unwrapped the gift, eyes lighting up at the sight of the small green pendant.

“It’s a piece of Gloandi that I had made into a pendant for you. That way you will always have a piece of Windor with you.” Richard explained, letting his hands slide away from Asbel’s. “You’ll always have Gloandi’s winds to guide your way.”

“Richard.” Asbel’s voice was chocked up slightly as he stared down at the pendant. “Thank you, this is just incredible.” He hesitated before holding it out to Richard. “Will you help me put it on?”

Feeling his mouth go dry Richard could only nod as he took the pendant and carefully placed it around Asbel’s neck, knotting it with shaking fingers. “There.” He stepped back and admired the pendant on Asbel as the other man turned to face him. “It looks good on you.”

Asbel grinned; his cheeks stained a light pink. He looked like he was about to say something before stopping.

“We should get those apples gathered.” Richard said quickly, not sure he wanted to hear what Asbel had to say. He turned away quickly and began to do just that, picking up from where Asbel left off. He didn’t wait to see the expression on Asbel’s, too much of a coward to try and puzzle together what Asbel was thinking or feeling.

To his relief Asbel followed his lead and they soon had enough apples collected to bring back to the group. When they rejoined everyone all eyes went to the pendant around Asbel’s neck, but to Richard’s relief no one said anything.

Their lunch and the rest of the day seemed to dispel any tension that was left over, for which Richard was eternally grateful.


	3. OF Sunsets and Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange rose - enthusiasm, fascination, love bridging friendship and romance (bonus word date).

Something was going on with Richard, of this there was no doubt in Asbel’s mind. His best friend, and secret crush, had been acting peculiar ever since they’d first boarded the ship to come to the resort. A bush settled on Asbel’s cheeks as he remembered the night on the boat, they’d been so close, everything had been perfect and then Richard had pulled away, seeming to shut down completely with a look Asbel referred to as Richard’s ‘king face.’ The same thing had happened by the apple trees, even worse because Asbel had been about to confess his feelings to Richard! Once again though the other man had shuttered up, leaving Asbel to his current dilemma where he wondered just what was going on in his king’s head.

Sighing he pulled out the Gloandi pendant, admiring it with a gentle smile. Richard’s gift to him last night had meant more to him than Richard likely knew, even though it had come as such a surprise to him. It had to mean something though, Asbel was sure of it! He just needed to figure out how to make Richard tell him! It was time to ask for advice, and since Richard had developed the most adorable, in Asbel’s mind, tendency to sleep in, he had plenty of time to ask for advice from his friends, minus Pascal who wouldn’t be up before noon without reason.

He told them his problem while they enjoyed breakfast in the small restaurant that was part of the resort. Since Asbel has made no real secret of his crush on Windor’s king, no one was surprised by his request for aid. 

“There’s obviously something between you and Richard that transcends mere friendship.” Cheria assured him, patting his arm comfortingly. They’d given the relationship thing a go not long after returning from Fodra the last time and discovered that they weren’t really interested in each other romantically. Cheria had actually been harbouring feelings for Raymond Oswell, despite having turned him down all those years ago. Now Asbel and Cheria were merely really close friends, bordering on a brother and sister type relationship. “I really think the best way to find out how Richard feels is to tell him right out, be direct.”

“Like you have been with Raymond?” Asbel asked slyly, causing both Cheria and Hubert to sputter in protest. “Besides I can’t jut come out and say it! If I am it has to be absolutely perfect.”

Hubert snorted derisively. “Perfection is subjective, it’s best to just get these things done and over with quickly so that you can move on to the next step. Whatever that may be.”

“Ah romance, that really is the way to go.” Malik murmured nodding and rubbing his chin. “And what a more romantic setting than on the beach at sunset? You could make an entire day of it, bring him on a date and then just as the sun is setting, while everything is aglow in orange you get down on your knees and confess your undying love to him!”

Beside him Hubert chocked on his drink. “That sounds more like a marriage proposal than a love confession.”

Asbel’s face was burning as he listened to Malik speaking, despite this he could picture the scene with such clarity. It really didn’t sound all that bad. “You really think that will work Captain?”

“Oh course! Everyone loves the perfect ambiance, and on your date you’ll sweep him off his feet so that he won’t have any doubts about what you’re planning!” Malik’s enthusiasm was infectious, and Asbel found himself liking the plan more and more. He could bring Richard to all sorts of places for a date! They could play in the water; have dinner together, and then sunset.

Sophia pulled on Asbel’s sleeve slightly from where she was sitting beside him. “Asbel, what’s a date?” 

There was a moment of silence from every one around the table as they best pondered how to answer the question. “Well a date is. . .um.” Asbel rubbed his chin thoughtfully, trying to find the right words. “When you go out and spend some time alone with someone you really, really like.” 

“So when we go out for walks we’re on a date?” The naïve young woman asked curiously.

Cheria giggled at that, or perhaps she was only laughing at the funny face Asbel was making. “Not exactly no. It’s usually with someone you have romantic inclinations with.”

“It is a form of courtship, which may include any social activity undertaken by, typically, two persons with the aim of assessing each mother's suitability as a partner.” Hubert added, his glasses flashing as he gave a more clinical explanation of the word. “Particularly if one is searching for a suitable wife or in this case husband,” was added afterward

Sophie was silent as she puzzled this new information over. “So. . . Asbel wants to marry Richard?” The innocent tone caused everyone other than Sophie and Asbel to dissolve into laughter, even though the question wasn’t too far from the truth.

“Someday, maybe.” Cheria told her, after they’d all calmed down. When she glanced over at him, Asbel could see a smile on Cheria’s face that he couldn’t quite discern. Deciding not to worry about it he chose to grin back at her in thanks for the explanation. 

“If Asbel and Richard get married they’ll both be my fathers.” Sophie stated more than asked, before nodding to herself. “I like that idea. Asbel you have to have the perfect date with Richard.”

The comment had everyone laughing again, much to Asbel’s dismay. It was also during this moment when Richard finally joined them, looking freshly washed up with his hair still damp. “Did I miss some joke at Asbel’s expense?” He asked, flashing a smile at Asbel as he took a seat across from him beside Malik. 

Richard’s smile left Asbel feeling weak in the knees and blushing like a fool. He couldn’t find his voice to reply and wasn’t sure if he was relieved or annoyed when Malik spoke up. “Isn’t that how things always go your majesty?” 

“Just Richard please.” Came the automatic response as Richard began to pick through the bowl of fruit he’d picked up for his breakfast. “What did he do this time that was so amusing?”

Cheria glanced Asbel’s way as she replied, “You would have had to witness it to get in on the joke Richard.” 

Something briefly shadowed Richard’s expression at Cheria’s reply but was gone quickly with an easy smile. “Lucky for Asbel then, if I had been here you’d never live it down. What fun is being a monarch if you can’t have fun at your knight’s expense?”

“Very funny Richard, it’s a wonder this knight still puts up with you.” Asbel grouched, pouting and succeeding only in making everyone, including Richard laugh. Asbel would have been more put out about it if he wasn’t as enamored with Richard’s laugh as he was with Richard himself. “Hey Richard, I want to do some training today, would you like to join me? Everyone else is planning on a beach day, but I thought this weather would be perfect for sparring, it’s not quite as hot as the other days have been.”

Asbel watched as Richard scooped up some berries and popped them into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing. An action so simple should not be nearly as enticing as Asbel thought it was. “That sounds like a marvelous idea, I don’t want to get out of practice and I know for a fact that you won’t go easy on me like some of the knights I spar with do.” 

“Great! We can go after we’re done breakfast. I plan on this being a whole day thing so we’ll back a lunch again! I think we till have stuff leftover from yesterday. Sophie why don’t you help me get everything ready?” Asbel asked before taking Sophie’s hand and leading her out of the dinning area, needing to make a quick retreat before he lost his nerve. “I’ll meet you out front in an hour Richard!”

-

An hour later Asbel and Richard headed out to find the ideal spot for a day of sparing; at least that’s what Richard thought. For Asbel he was looking for the perfect spot to confess his love for Richard; somewhere they could see the ocean and where the sun would set just right. It took some time find somewhere but when they finally found a spot that Asbel was satisfied with, it was earlier afternoon and they were both feeling pretty famished so they set out the picnic basket and had lunch.

“This is a lovely spot Asbel, I wonder how many people use it for dates.” Richard said conversationally as they ate. “It must look wonderful at sunset.”

Asbel felt himself pale momentarily before forcing an amused laugh. “Probably a lot of people, but it’s also the perfect sparing spot because of the open area and the water close by if we need to cool off.”

Richard shook his head with a chuckle, reaching into his bag to grab a hair tie to do up his hair. “I wasn’t suggesting this was a date Asbel, no need to be so defensive.” Except Asbel fully intended it to be a date, he even had an evening meal in his bag with two candles to make it more romantic. “Why don’t we put this all away and get started on our sparring?” 

Asbel nodded distractedly, his attention too caught up with the sight of Richard with his hair up, and the sensuous sight of the back of his neck that this afforded Asbel. The fact that Asbel found the back of Richard’s neck to be sensuous spoke of how badly he wanted to be with Richard, both romantically and also physically. Not that Asbel had put all that much thought into what it would be like to make love to Richard; he had his nightly dreams for that. 

“Are you alright Asbel?” Richard’s voice broke Asbel out of his reverie. “You’re not feeling ill are you?” 

The feeling of Richard’s hand on his forehead has Asbel shaking his head quickly and pulling back, seeing the momentary look of hurt on Richard’s face Asbel quickly added that he was feeling fine. “I probably just needed more sleep, once we start sparing I’ll feel right as rain!” 

Richard looked at him sceptically but nodded and began to put their lunch away. When he was done he moved into a battle ready position, pulling his rapier as he did. “Alright, but if I think anything is wrong I’m going to stop.”

“Nothing’s wrong and I’ll prove it to you by wiping the grass with you!” Drawing his own sword, Asble took stock of Richard’s stance before charging at him to try and draw him into a position where Richard could no longer rely on his speed. If he kept the duel in close quarters his physical strength should give him the upper hand.

For hours they dueled, until both of them were exhausted and sweating. “I think that might be enough for today.” Richard said as he sheathed his rapier. “Thank you Asbel, it’s been awhile since I’ve had to work so hard to win a match.”

“Me to, it’s too bad that you managed to beat me by one round.” Asbel laughed as he set put his own sword away. “I really thought I had you in that last moment, if you weren’t so flexible you wouldn’t have been able to dodge my last attack.” To be fair Asbel probably would have done better if he hadn’t spend so much time watching the way Richard’s body move, especially when he twisted away from Asbel’s attacks. A few more of their bouts had almost gone to Richard because of Asbel’s fascination with the way Richard moved.

“Your determination was certainly shinning through; I barely managed to get out of the way. You’re a lot quicker than you used to be.” Richard’s praise brought a smile to Asbel’s face. “Now we’re both dirty and sweaty though, and I washed up this morning.”

“We can take a dip in the water, its’ right there.” Asbel suggested, already stripping off his shirt. “I brought some towels just in case we needed them so we’ll be able to dry off no problem.” They were both dressed in summer ear, though they’d both work loose pants instead of shorts for the purpose of dueling. 

Richard was looking at him with that strange expression again, and Asbel wanted to know what it meant; especially when it caused his heart beat to speed up in his chest. “That sounds like a great idea.” When Richard’s own shirt was discarded and laid down on their picnic blanket next to Asbel’s, the redhead was suddenly glad for the loose pants. 

Swallowing nervously, Asbel hurried to where a path led down to a small beach, praying that the water was cold enough to deal with his current problem quickly. “Let’s go then.” 

Their swim turned into another competition, with them laughing and splashing each other until they were both dripping wet. Afterward they sat and dried off, enjoying the late afternoon sun, Asbel knew that sunset would be happening soon, and he would need to put the date part of his plan into action. 

“I’ll be right back Richard, wait here.” He told his friend quickly, not bothering with excuses as he hurried back up to where they’d had their lunch. Out came a candle stick, complete with candles, wine glasses, a bottle of wine, and some light finger foods as well as berries, fruits and some chocolate that was to be melted for dessert. 

Asbel set everything up just so, lighting the candles and setting the chocolate to the side in what Cheria called a fondue pot to melt. When everything was perfect, Asbel called for Richard to come up and join him. By then the sun had begun to set creating the perfect ambiance for a date and romance.

When his king came around the corner and into sight of the romantic picnic, he stopped in surprise, his gaze going from Asbel to the candle lit dinner spread on the blanket. “Asbel?” 

Standing up, Asbel walked over to Richard and took his hand gently. “Richard, I. . . “ Asbel stopped taking a moment to compose himself and think of just what he was going to say. “You told me yesterday when you gave me your gift how much it meant that I was your knight and your friend.” With his free hand he touched the pendant he still wore around his neck, just as he wore Richard’s ring on his finger. “I was happy because you mean so much to me as well; you’re my king, my confidant, and my friend. Even though you may feel that you’ve failed me in the past, and I know you do, you’ve always been there when I really needed you even if it was only in spirit. But I,” this was the hard part for Abel, “I can’t keep going on like this Richard, because you mean so much more than that to me.”

Asbel watched Richard’s face as he spoke, drinking in every expression that he saw; happiness, honour, and now it seemed to be warring between fear and hope. The hand Asbel held in his own was trembling slightly, and Asbel lifted it up, pressing a kiss to the back of it lovingly as he bent down on one knee before Richard. “I think deep down I knew it all along, when I thought I may lose you to Lambda it felt like the end of the world for me. I didn’t realize what it was I was feeling until after we defeated the Fodra Queen. Everyone had been trying to push Cheria ad I together that it’s what I thought I wanted but it wasn’t not for either Cheria or myself.” 

“Asbel.” Richard whispered his name as though it were a lifeline, and maybe it was with the way he was clasping Asbel’s hand so tightly.

“I never felt any love beyond friendship for Cheria. There’s only one person that I’ve really loved all these years and that person is you Richard!” Asbel put as much love as he could into the words, trying to convey his feelings behind them but also trough his eyes and his hand on Richard’s. “I don’t know if you feel the same but I couldn’t keep it in any longer, being on this vacation with you made me realize that and I. . . I just couldn’t go another day without saying it.” The last words came out as a whisper as Asbel bowed his head, waiting for Richard to say or do something in the face of his confession.

When Richard fell to his knees, something Asbel would have thought undignified for a king, before him and throw his arms around Asbel’s neck, Asbel’s breath caught in his throat. “Asbel, not even in my most wild dreams could I have imagined that our feeling were in line. I. . . love you as well Asbel and have for a very long time.” 

“Richard.” Asbel couldn’t even contain his excitement and happiness instead he pulled away just enough that he could bring one of his hands up to tilt Richard’s head and press his lips against Richard’s. Never in his dreams had Asbel imagined any of this could be possible. The moment their lips touched sparks flew and in that moment nothing else mattered.


	4. Of Swords and Oaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender rose - majesty,wonder,splendor (bonus word sword).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to chapter 3

When Asbel had asked Richard to join him in a round of sparing that afternoon, Richard had been thrilled. It had been quite some time since he’d had a good and proper sparing match. That the redhead had suggested they may a day of it with just the two of them alone, well that had been the icing on top of the proverbial cake. It was rare these days that he got Asbel all to himself, most visits between them included Sophie and at times Cheria. Richard loved the two women as though they were his sisters, but sometimes he really wished it was just Asbel he could spend time with. Today it seemed someone was granting him his wish.

The spot they chose for their day together took much longer than Richard would have liked to each. Every time they seemed to find somewhere Richard would have deemed appropriate, Asbel shook his head declaring that it was not quite right.

The spot Asbel chose reminded Richard of the sort of spot couples often partook in romantic actions in the romance novels, which Richard most certainly did not read. “This is a lovely spot Asbel; I wonder how many people use it for dates. It must look wonderful at sunset.” He mused aloud, giving voice to his thoughts and glancing at Asbel through the corner of his eye. He had a brief thought that perhaps this was on purpose but quickly dispelled it, Asbel was in love with Cheria after all. 

Asbel seemed to pale at the comment, but it was quickly covered up by a laugh; or maybe Richard had just imagined it. “Probably a lot of people, but it’s also the perfect sparing spot because of the open area and the water close by if we need to cool off.”

Richard looked around the area and had to concede that Asbel did have a point. Really what other reason would their be for them to pick this location? You’re just being a romantic ninny Richard. He berated himself mentally, as he reached into his bag to pull out a tie for his hair. It would do no good to have his hair sticking to his face and impairing his vision. “I wasn’t suggesting this was a date Asbel, no need to be so defensive.”

“Why don’t we put this all away and get started on our sparring?” He asked afterward, turning his attention back to Asbel who appeared to be in a daze. “Are you alright Asbel? You’re not feeling ill are you?” Concerned he placed a hand on Asbel’s forehead to check if he was feeling warm, it was something his nanny used to do for him when he was young. When Asbel quickly shook his hand away, Richard couldn’t help but feel hurt, was his touch so revolting? 

“I probably just needed more sleep, once we start sparing I’ll feel right as rain!” Asbel demonstrated his enthusiasm by waving his arms around to loosen them.

Richard looked at him sceptically but nodded and began to put their lunch away. He’d keep an eye on Asbel to make sure he didn’t strain himself too much, but so long as Asbel said he was feeling fine, Richard wasn’t going to hold back When he was done he moved into a battle ready position, pulling his rapier as he did. “Alright, but if I think anything is wrong I’m going to stop.”

“Nothing’s wrong and I’ll prove it to you by wiping the grass with you!” Drawing his own sword, Asbel seemed to be studying Richard’s body positioning. Richard knew that Asbel was more of a strength fighter, he put his weight into his blows but it slowed him down. Richard himself relied on his speed to get his hits in which was why he allowed Asbel to make the first move, sword flashing to the side as he charged for. 

Richard side stepped the swipe, bringing his own rapier down to deflect the blow further, before swinging around to try and get a backhand against Asbel’s thigh with the flat of his blade. Asbel managed to turn at the last second and get his blade up in time to block the blow. This left them practically face to face and Richard couldn’t help but marvel at the look of unabashed joy on Asbel’s face. He looked every bit the knight that he was and it was a majestic sight to behold. 

“You’re going to have to try harder than that Richard. I spar with Sophie all the time and compared to her you’re as slow as a turtle on land” Asbel taunted, jumping back and preparing for another clash of their blades. 

Richard laughed, feeling as free as Asbel looked. “Is that anyway to speak to your king?” Without waiting for Asbel’s response Richard doe forward, unleashing a flurry of quick attacks meant to throw Asbel off balance. The knight managed to deflect every blow but it left him panting and flushed, and as Richard had predicted of kilter. With a snap of his rapier to Asbel’s right side, Richard grinned victoriously as Asbel winced at the hit. “I think this match is mine.” 

Asbel conceded defeat with a breathless laugh, running his free hand through his hair. “That’s just round one Richard. I’ve got the entire afternoon to get the upper hand.” 

“I’d like to see you try.” Richard taunted, taking a step back and raising his blade in preparation for round two. “En garde.” 

They continued like this for several hours, each bout becoming more intense but never beyond the reach of a goodhearted competition. Richard took the chance to admire Asbel, taking in his form and movements as they spared. He had improved so much from when they were kids, not only in his sword work but as an over all person. As a child he had been brash and quick to get into trouble; he still did that now, but there was a sense of responsibility and seriousness in him that hadn’t been present in childhood. He still had that easy smile and was able to make friends instantly, but he was ore refined now as well. 

He was a true knight in every way, and Richard felt honoured that such a wondrous person chose to serve him with such unwavering loyalty. In all honesty he never felt as though he deserved Asbel’s unwavering loyalty, he’d caused him so much trouble in the past. Despite his personal feelings though, Richard wasn’t going to insult Asbel by refusing or insulting his loyalty, every day he strived to be a better person so that he could be worthy of it, as well as Asbel’s friendship.

If Asbel were to ever love him the way Richard loved Asbel; well Richard wasn’t sure that he could handle it. 

Richard pushed that thought away violently, pushing his body to the limit to try and banish it. The force of his attack was so much that it ended with Asbel on the ground beneath him, both of them gasping for air as they stared at each other. Fighting back a flush, Richard stood up fist, sheathing his rapier and offering his hand to help Asbel up. “I think that might be enough for today. Thank you Asbel, it’s been awhile since I’ve had to work so hard to win a match.”

“Me to, it’s too bad that you managed to beat me by one round.” Asbel laughed as he set put his own sword away. “I really thought I had you in that last moment, if you weren’t so flexible you wouldn’t have been able to dodge my last attack.” 

“Your determination was certainly shinning through; I barely managed to get out of the way. You’re a lot quicker than you used to be.” Richard’s praise brought a smile to Asbel’s face, and Richard was thankful that his answering blush was covered up by the fact that he was already flushed from their sparing. “Now we’re both dirty and sweaty though, and I washed up this morning.”

When Asbel suggested they take a swim, Richard agreed readily. It surprised neither of them when that too turned into a competition to see who could best each other in a water fight. It ended with no clear victory and Richard was content with that, he’d won their duel after all. The time spent sitting next to each other on the beach to try dry off was much more enjoyable though; the silence between them pleasant as they watched the sun begin its slow descent along the horizon. 

The silence was shattered when Abel suddenly declared he would be right back and left quickly, but not before telling Richard to wait where he was. Richard was left wondering id he’d done something wrong, they had been enjoying themselves hadn’t they? Maybe it was just that Asbel had to go to the bathroom, although he was taking an awfully long time.

Left alone with just his thoughts Richard couldn’t help but thing back to his unrequited love of Asbel and how unworthy he felt in his presence. Asbel was more than worthy to be called majestic, something Richard himself was referred to as often. Richard didn’t always feel like a king, or at least worthy of being treated as one. Everything he did he did to better the lives of his people and to make up for the wrongs he’d done. In all honesty he didn’t think an entire lifetime would make up for his actions under Lambda’s influence.

Curling his knees to his chest, Richard allowed himself a brief moment of self-pity, before pushing it aside. If he didn’t try to make things better then things would never change; he owed all his efforts to all those who followed him. He wanted to be as good a king as possible, to be worthy of people’s praise and allegiance; to be worthy of Asbel. 

Asbel’s voice calling to him brought Richard out of his reverie, and he quickly got up and dusted himself off before heading back up to where their things were. He was surprised at the sight before him, the blanket set up with dinner and the candle sitting in the middle; it was almost romantic. “Asbel?” 

Richard almost took a step back as Asbel came over to him, taking one of his hands in his own. “Richard, I… “ Asbel stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing on. “You told me yesterday when you gave me your gift how much it meant that I was your knight and your friend.” With his free hand Richard watched as he touched the pendant he still wore around his neck. “I was happy because you mean so much to me as well; you’re my king, my confidant, and my friend. Even though you may feel that you’ve failed me in the past, and I know you do, you’ve always been there when I really needed you even if it was only in spirit. But I-I can’t keep going on like this Richard,” Richard’s breath caught in his throat, terror clawing in his gut at the thought that Asbel no longer wished to be near him, “because you mean so much more than that to me.”

“Asbel.” Richard whispered, tightening his hold on Asbel’s hand, afraid this was all a dream. If it was then he never wanted to wake up. 

“I never felt any love beyond friendship for Cheria. There’s only one person that I’ve really loved all these years and that person is you Richard!” Asbel’s sincerity shone through in his words as he started up at Richard with so much love in his eyes. “I don’t know if you feel the same but I couldn’t keep it in any longer, being on this vacation with you made me realize that and I… I just couldn’t go another day without saying it.” The last words came out as a whisper as Asbel bowed his head as he went quiet looking as though he were awaiting judgment.

Richard’s knees felt legs and he made no move to stop himself from falling to his knees and throwing his arms around Asbel’s neck. If he were to die in this moment then he would die happily. “Asbel, not even in my most wild dreams could I have imagined that our feeling were in line. I… love you as well Asbel and have for a very long time.” When Asbel whispered his name, Richard melted against him further moving only when Asbel titled his head just enough that their lips could be brought together in a sweet but searing kiss. For once Richard felt that his world was complete.


	5. Of Silk and Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red rose - passion, desire, profound love (bonus word secret).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad porn ahead; this was not my best sex scene

Asbel wasn’t exactly sure how they had gotten into their current position; all he knew is that he had no regrets whatsoever about it. He was on his hands and knees with Richard sprawled out on the bed below him, cheeks flushed an adorable pink as he gazed up at Asbel with so much love and desire in his eyes. Since their confessions of love a few days ago, he and Richard had spent as much time as they could in each others presence and arms, kissing and touching as the discovered each other in ways neither had ever dreamed. It was all perfectly innocent until tonight.

He watched as Richard licked his lips nervously, pink tongue leaving a glistening trail over kiss bruised lips. “A-Asbel.” 

“Do you want this Richard?” Asbel had been dreaming of this for the last year and now that he was here, he knew that he was going to find it hard to stop but he would if that’s what Richard wanted. Asbel never wanted to see Richard in pain or to be the cause of his pain ever.

Richard looked uncertain for a moment, the cloud of lust not leaving his eyes, before nodding decisively. “I do Asbel; I’ve just never done this with anyone.” His cheeks flushed darkly with embarrassment, as though it were something to be ashamed off. 

Smiling Asbel leaned down and claimed Richard’s lush lips with his own, delighting in the tingle that still hadn’t gone away when they touched. He captured Richard’s moan with his mouth shivering at the caress of his breath. “If you want to stop just tell me and I will.”

A nodded and a breathless laugh was his response. “How are you so confident about all this and I am such a mess?” 

“Want to know a secret?” Asbel whispered in to Richard’s ear. “The only reason I have any remote idea what I’m doing is that Cheria gave me dozens of books to read to prepare me for this. I never thought we’d actually be together though; you are my king and I’m just a knight.” It was still hard to believe that they were here together like this. “In all honesty I’m a mess inside.” 

A chuckle escaped Richard, then another until he was outright laughing. “C-Cheria made you study? Did she give you tests to?” 

Asbel pouted as Richard laughed at him, even though he couldn’t be too angry since Richard had such a nice laugh. “She actually did.” This response had Richard laughing even louder, tears even coming to his eyes. “It’s not that funny!” In retaliation for being ridiculed, Asbel began to tickle Richard without mercy, drawing even more laughter from his king. 

Beneath him Richard flailed and writhed to and fro, desperate to get away from Asbel’s determined fingers. “Enough, enough! I y-yield!” 

Satisfied Asbel stopped his assault and watched as Richard tried to regain his breath, studying him hungrily. Richard looked like an angel with his blond hair spread around him like a shinning gold halo, and the way he was smiling up at Asbel with those shinning hazel eyes. It was too much for Asbel to resist kissing him again, only this time the kiss was much deeper and he pressed his body against Richard’s letting Richard feel him. The hands that had previously been tickling Richard’s sides softened out and slid up and under his shirt, feeling the smooth skin of Richard’s sides and stomach, the muscles there quivering under his touch. 

Asbel moved his kisses to the side of Richard’s mouth, and up his jaw, pressing them in as many places as he could to taste Richard’s skin and to listen to the little gasps it drew from him. A quick lick to Richard’s right earlobe had him moaning and arching up against Asbel, the hard evidence of his pleasure brushing against Asbel’s stomach. Secretly relieved that he was doing this right, if Richard’s erection was anything to go by, Asbel continued his titillation. 

“A-Asbel.” Richard’s voice was thick with lust, and he looked so tempting lying beneath Asbel, the only problem with the picture was that they were both wearing far too many layers of clothing. This was easily remedied when Asbel divested both of them of their shirts, silently thankful that Richard had chosen one that simply needed to be unbuttoned. 

Staring at the delicious meal before him that was Richard, Asbel wasted no time in licking and nipping at every bit of ski he could reach, feeling no shame as he left love bites all over Richard’s chest. With every touch of his lips, Richard’s voice rose with pleasure, which only led Asbel to continue his actions. 

It was Richard who put a stop to it as Asbel was lavishing his caramel nipples with the attention they deserved. “A-Asbel if you keep going I won’t last much longer!” Disappointed Asbel pulled back, fighting back a chuckle as he looked at Richard’s chest; it looked like he’d been attacked by some sort of squid monster. “What is it?”

“Nothing, you look absolutely beautiful and I’m so honoured that you’d want to share yourself with me and let me be the first.” Asbel told him lovingly, leaning down to claim his lips. He wasn’t yet ready to tell Richard that he was not Asbel’s first; he and Cheria has tried sex a few times before they’d realized they weren’t meant for each other. With Richard everything felt perfect. “Let’s get rid of these.” Hands on Richard’s shorts, Asbel undid the tie on them and slid them down Richard’s hips along with his undergarments, watching as Richard’s erection slid free. “God but you’re beautiful.” 

Richard shook his head with a blush, denying Asbel’s words without saying anything. “You are.” Asbel assured him, leaning down to kiss him even as he took Richard’s erection in his hand and began to stroke it experimentally. “I want all of you.”

“Then take me Asbel, I want to be yours and you mine.” It was all the encouragement Asbel really needed.

All the books had said that oil was a necessary process to ensuring everything went smoothly, and Asbel’s own experimentation on himself had proved just how essential it was. Once again Cheria had come to the rescue; giving him a vial of oil that she had assured him would make things easier. Asbel reached over into the bag that he kept by his bed and dug out the vial, quickly pouring it over his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up before settling back between Richard’s spread legs. 

“Is it okay?” Asbel asked as gently pressed one oiled finger into Richard, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh to soothe and distract as he did. The feel of Richard clamping around it so tightly erotic but worrying; he didn’t want to hurt Richard. 

Richard’s face was scrunched up slightly and he wiggled a little under Asbel as though he were testing the feeling. “It’s an odd sensation.” He admitted after a moment’s consideration, before smiling shyly at Asbel. “But it doesn’t hurt.” 

Relief swept through him and Asbel began to move his finger, sliding it in and out of Richard’s entrance, trying to coat it in as much oil as possible. Richard was soon making little noises of pleasure and Asbel took it as encouragement to pull out and add a second finger, pushing the two in with great care. Richard didn’t seem to mind the added intrusion so much, the look of his face still one of pleasure. Carefully Asbel started wiggling his fingers and stretching them apart, trying to loosen Richard up so that he wouldn’t feel any pain during their coupling. 

When Asbel added a third finger, Richard gasped in pain and stilled his movements. “I’m sorry Richard.” To distract him Asbel began to stroke his erection again, moving his hand up and down slowly, enough to distract as he continued to stretch his soon to be lover, adding more oil as needed. “Tell me when it feels alright.” 

Richard nodded but it seemed like an eternity to Asbel before he finally began to relax. “I think I’m ready now, there’s not even any discomfort anymore.” The words were said with hitched breath as Richard moved in time with Asbel’s thrusting fingers. “Please Asbel!” 

“Patience.” Carefully removing his fingers, Asbel shimmied out of his own shorts and carefully coated his erection. It took a fair bit of effort to not continue to stroke himself into orgasm as he coated himself in oil. When he was sure he had more than enough oil on, he crouched between Richard’s legs, placing them over his shoulders. “Is this position okay?” According to the books it was one of six ideal positions for first timers.

“Yes! Just do it please!” 

With more patience than he had ever shown in his short life, Asbel lined himself up and slowly began to push into Richard and was quickly swept in a wave of pleasure. He kept in control of himself however and didn’t take things quicker than Richard could do, watching Richard’s face for any sign of discomfort until he was as far inside his king as he could go. 

“Are you alright?” It was hard to gather enough composure and comprehension to talk, his mind overwhelmed with pleasure.

He received a nod in reply even though Richard’s eyes were closed. Leaning forward Asbel pressed a kiss to both eyelids, his nose, and lips. “I’ll only move when you’re ready.” He assured Richard, trailing a hand from his stomach down to his erection and lightly running his hands over it. “Everything at your pace Richard.”

When Richard was ready, he didn’t give Asbel a verbal cue; instead he began to move slowly and experimentally, rolling his hips and making shallow thrusts back against Asbel. Wanting Richard to feel comfortable, Asbel let him do whatever he wanted; keeping one hand on Richard’s erection stroking softly and the other on his hip to steady him. 

It was delicious to watch Richard’s face as he tested what he liked; his expression thoughtful even with his skin flushed and hair damp with exertion. “Asbel, you need to do something to!” He eventually hissed almost petulantly, apparently not satisfied with the sensations that his own movements were granting him. 

Chuckling, Asbel did as he was told, beginning to pull out and then pushing in to Richard slowly, listening to the surprised gasp of pleasure that the action caused. “How’s that Richard?” He asked as he continued the motion, though the answer was obvious with the way Richard’s head had fallen back against the pillow and his hips were arched up to meet Asbel’s thrusts.

When Asbel hit that special bundle inside of Richard, the blonde cried out loudly and practically bucked against him. “A-ah!” 

Grinning Asbel made sure to keep all of his thrusts like that, his movements speeding up as he came closer and closer to his own orgasm. His hand was still on Richard’s erection, pumping away until Richard finally stiffened, screaming out Asbel’s name as his back bowed almost in half.

The tightening of Richard’s muscles around him had Asbel calling out his own orgasm soon after, stilling as he emptied inside Richard. 

When he regained his senses he pulled out of Richard, pulling him close and whispering how much he loved him. Neither were particularly concerned with the mess, wanting instead to curl against each other and drift off to sleep together.


	6. Of Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue rose - the unattainable, the impossible (bonus word dream).

Richard looked himself, feeling a sense of déjà vu wash over him. It took him a moment to realize he was at World’s Eye; it looked like nothing had changed. The last time he’d been here he hadn’t been in control of himself for the most part and so his recollection of the place was faint. What was really concerning was how he had gotten here in the first place. 

“Richard.”

At the sound of his name, Richard looked around frantically trying to find the source. Had he misheard it or was there someone else here? The voice was familiar but there was something off about it.

“Richard, come to us Richard.”

Without conscious thought, Richard took a step toward the tunnel entrance that lay before him. Before he knew it he’d taken several steps and was standing at the mouth, it took a effort to stop his body from going into the tunnel. “Is there anyone there?”

“We’re here Richard, come to us.” The voice called once again, the tone beckoning and once again Richard found his body moving against his will. “Come to us.”

This time Richard didn’t fight the pull, there was nowhere else to go and if he wanted to find out what was going on there seemed to be no one around but himself and the owned of the voice calling to him. It didn’t make him any less cautious, but when he reached for his rapier he found that it was not at his side. Panic allowed himself to regain control of his body and he made an effort to look around himself for some sort of weapon but found nothing, even calling on his artes proved useless. He was completely defenceless with no weapons; if it came to it he could fight hand to hand but only enough to defend himself.

“Don’t worry Richard, nothing will harm you here. Now come.” This time it was not a request but a command and Richard was helpless to do anything but obey. Even trying to fight the pull garnered no response, Richard felt trapped in his own body, a sensation that was not unfamiliar to him. 

Suddenly he realized why the voice calling to him sounded so familiar. Lamda! It wasn’t quite the same as how he was used to hearing it though; it was as though Lambda was speaking through someone else. 

“Come Richard.”

Unable even to speak, Richard could only watch helplessly through his own eyes as he made his way through the twisting tunnels that made up World’s Eye. He’d never experienced most of this for himself and wondered what it had been like for Asbel and the others to try and navigate it all those years ago. Perhaps the complicated tunnels were so confusing as a defence mechanism; not that anyone other than Asbel had ever been stupid enough to come to World’s Eye, at least not while Richard had been there.

Finally he reached an area that was all too familiar to Richard, it was the very place he had fought Asbel, the very heart of World’s Eye, and waiting for him in the center of the chamber was a familiar redhead in an unfamiliar form. As soon as he crossed the threshold into the core, Richard regained control of his body. “Asbel!”

“We are no longer Asbel.” Asbel/Lambda told him, hovering above the ground on ink black wings. “We are one now and we will succeed where you failed us Richard.” Asbel came forward, feet not touching the ground as he moved. “Now that we know we have manipulated you into a sense of comfort and complacency with our love, we no longer need to worry.”

Richard shook his head in denial. “No, this isn’t happening, it’s a dream, a nightmare! Asbel if you can hear me you have to fight Lambda just like you made me fight him!”

Asbel laughed derisively at him, leaning down so that he was crouching right over Richard. “There is no Asbel just as there is no Lambda, we are one now.” He grabbed Richard by the neck, pulling him up off of his feet. “Once we have dealt with you we will move on to destroy this world and Fodra and create the most ideal of worlds.” 

“Please A-Asbel, d-don’t.” Richard cried in desperation, words choked by the hand on his neck. “I l-love you and I know you can f-fight this!”

“We do not wish to fight this Richard,” Asbel all but purred. “And your love was only a means to lull you into complacency. We knew that you harboured feelings for us and e used them to our benefit and now we have no further need of you.” A sword materialized in the hand that was not holding Richard. “How does it feel to have everything you thought you had attained crumble before you Richard?” 

“Don’t do this Asbel, d-don’t give into him.” Knowing that his love was not enough to help Asbel was bad enough, but knowing all his efforts to make the world a better place were for nothing was even worse. What good had he really done in the end? It was because of him that Lambda and Asbel were like this now.

“Nothing? How disappointing.” Richard cried out as he was pulled closer to Asbel, his lips claimed in an act of violent possession. “Let that be your lest memory, a kindness for allowing all of this to come to pass.” Without any further warning Asbel shoved the wicked looking sword right through Richard’s chest, his mocking laughter echoing around them as everything began to fade. 

Richard woke from the dream with an anguished cry of Asbel’s name, unaware of his surroundings until strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a warm naked chest. “Shhh, it’s alright Richard. It was just a dream, I’m right here.” 

Too affected by the dream, Richard didn’t care about the tears streaming down his face or the way he was trembling; all that mattered was that Asbel was here and that they were both safe together. For once he allowed himself to show full weakness in front of another, knowing that Asbel wouldn’t care about his image a king and wouldn’t use it to manipulate him.

Asbel pressed a kiss to the crown of his head as he cried while gently rubbing his back. “Just let it out Richard, I’m here for you. I love you.” It was enough for Richard to breakdown completely, sobbing out all the pain he’d held inside ever since he’s been freed of Lambda.


	7. Of Life and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White rose - new beginnings, everlasting love (bonus word ring).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling unedited conclusion. Enjoy!

Richard closed his eyes as he let the feel of the wind and the occasional salty spray from the ocean wash over him. It was late at night and the stars were glistening in the sky and in the sea creating a beautiful picture. He’d come above deck to try and clear his thoughts and catch a last glance of freedom for some time. These past two weeks at the Beach Resort had been unimaginable to him, he still wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or awake at times. The time he’d spent with his friends had done as much to rejuvenate him as the actual vacation had. More than anything else though was Asbel and knowing that the other man returned the love that Richard had always felt for him.

“Richard, what are you doing up here? You’ll catch your death of cold in only your night clothes.” Asbel admonished gently, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Richard lovingly. “I woke up and you weren’t there.” He added accusingly.

Still not used to these intimate touches, Richard blushed thankful for darkness that masked it. “I just needed some fresh air. I never realized I could be as happy as I have been these last two weeks.” He admitted, leaning back into Asbel’s embrace. “I still can’t believe it’s all real.”

A kiss was pressed so his side of his neck. “If it isn’t then I’m glad we can share this wonderful dream together.”

Richard hummed in agreement, tilting his head slightly to allow Asbel better access to his neck. “I agree completely, I’ve had no sweeter dream. Though I don’t want it to end, and it undoubtedly will when we return home.”

“It doesn’t have to.” Asbel assured him, turning Richard to face him. “We may not be able to see each other all the time but that doesn’t change anything. We can still be together, even when we aren’t always together.” Taking his hands in his own, Richard pressed his lips to the backs of both hands. “We’ll try to make time to visit more often, even if it’s just for a few days. We can make it work Richard.”

As much as he wanted it to, Richard thought it was unlikely to be possible; soon enough they would both be pressured to wed and procreate. Something Richard wasn’t sure that he could do, he had no interest in women at all and his love for Asbel was all encompassing. “Asbel, I’m the king of Windor and you’re lord of Lhant, there will be things expected of us.”

At the words Asbel only smiled at him. “Marrying and having children you mean?” There was a thread of amusement in his voice, and Richard wondered if Asbel was mocking him.

“Of course I mean those things! Asbel take this seriously, because everyone around us certainly will!” Richard tried to pull his hands out of Asbel’s but the redhead held tightly to them. “Asbel!”

Sensing that Richard was upset, Asbel pulled him into his arms once again, petting his hair. “It’s alright Richard, I promise it will be.” For several moments they remained like that, with Richard finally giving into Asbel’s embrace and relaxing against him.

“How can it be alright Asbel, everything is against us.” Fighting back tears of despair, Richard tried to get a hold of his emotions.

“Richard, you’ve said it yourself; we’re a lord and a king. People may expect things of us but we’re the ones who make the rules and laws and we can change them if we need to. They may expect us to marry women, but who says we can’t change that?” Asbel’s words made sense but that didn’t solve the second problem.

Pushing himself away from Asbel’s chest, Richard searched Asbel’s eyes for he solutions to all their problems. “We’re both men Asbel, we can’t bear children.”

“That’s no problem either.” Asbel assured, taking Richard’s hands once again. “I’ve already spoke about this at length with Cheria, I’ve had all the same doubts and questions as you.” The mention of Cheria caused Richard to frown, Asbel spoke of her so often but he could understand that in some ways; she was his oldest friend, former love, and a healer so her views on certain things were helpful. “We can find a surrogate who is willing to bear children for both of us, that way our children will share a mother.”

Asbel’s words left Richard momentarily speechless, how much thought had been Asbel been putting into this? “And where would our children live?”

“With you in the palace of course, it’s much safer there and they’d have a lot of room to run around. I’d stay there too most of the time, but we’d spend time at the manor in Lhant to on occasion. But most of my paperwork can be done away from home. Of course we’d have to get married before we have children; there are only so many shocks we can give the citizens of Windor.” Asbel joked with laugh. “Of course this is all only if you want this.”

Like many things that had happened recently it was beyond Richard’s imagination. “Of course it is Asbel but-” He wasn’t given a chance to say anything further as Asbel sank down to one knee, pulling something out of his pocket.

“No but Richard, if this is what we both want I see no reason to not allow ourselves to pursue it.” Opening the box to reveal a silver ring decorated with small diamonds. “I love you Richard and I want nothing more than to spend my life with you, whatever that may entail, if you will do the honour of spending your life with me.”

What could Richard say to that? Of course he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Asbel, even if it would be a constant uphill battle against what was expected of them. Whatever happened though he would take it gladly if he had Asbel by his side. “Y-yes, I will marry you Asbel.” There were tears in his eyes and his voice was choked with them as well, but they were tears of happiness.

The ring that was slipped on to his ring finger seemed as though it were made for him, and given that this was Asbel, it probably was. “I’ll make sure you’re the happiest man who ever lived.” Asbel promised standing and pulling Richard into a deep kiss, which was only interrupted by applause from behind them.

“It’s about time!” Cheria called while Pascal let out an exited whoop.

Malik chuckled and continued to clap. “Duke Dalen will have to plan a royal wedding soon.”

Holding onto his hand, Asbel lead Richard over to the others. “It’ll have to be the best for our new future together.”

Richard nodded in agreement, loving the sound of that; their new life and future together.


End file.
